five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Vinnie
FNAC 3= is the Main Antagonist of Five Nights at Candy's 3. He is a Monstrous Version of Vinnie. Appearance Monster Vinnie appears more monstrous and sinister, compared to his appearance from the first game. His mask is covered with what appears to be a smoke-like texture pattern. The most disturbing part about his design is his face: Both eyes look realistic possessing white iris as well as his mouth filled with long, needle-like teeth. Behavior Monster Vinnie appears inside your room just like Monster Rat, after you shine the light in his eyes, he will leave the room, unlike Monster Rat, Monster Vinnie will spin around making shining the light in his eyes difficult to do, if you do not do that in time, like all of the Monsters, you will be greeted with a jumpscare but with a new sound. Also, while he is in the bedroom when he gets caught, he will shift around the room, once again, making it harder to shine the light in his eyes. Dialogue Introduction At first, the player will only see the back of Monster Vinnie's head, then he starts talking, though this only happens as onscreen text and not actual spoken dialogue. Once Monster Vinnie is done talking, his head will turn by an 180° angle (from the right) and he will face the player. Only about 1/5 of the left half and a silhouette of his right side can be seen in the dark. While this happens, a sound similar to someone grinding wheat between stones can be heard. After Monster Vinnie is done turning his head and faces the player, he will continue talking. After this, the screen turns black and changes to the Warning screen about loud noises, etc. The Final Night When starting the Final Night, like the intro of the game, the player sees Monster Vinnie's head facing away from the screen, this time with dramatic music playing in the background. After Monster Vinnie stops talking, similar to the aforementioned introduction, his head will turn to face the player. The music will stop, and Monster Vinnie will resume speaking, with glowing pupils appearing in his eye sockets midway into his dialogue. Monster Vinnie will then briefly jumpscare the player, and the night will begin. Trivia * Monster Vinnie's appearance slightly resembles Nightmarionne from the Halloween Edition for Five Nights at Freddy's 4. |-|Gallery= FIVE NIGHTS AT CANDY'S 3.EXE 0xB7D2F070.png|Monster Vinnie Close up Monster-Vinnie.png|Monster Vinnie from the Extras. Z1fbLoO.png|Monster Vinnie,Vinnie and Vinnie (FNaC 1) in the "Thank you for playing!" poster. Its_Him.gif|Vinnie transforming into Monster Vinnie. In-Game |-|Gallery= VinnieMadness2.gif|Monster Vinnie in the left side of the room. FlyingPuppetman.gif|Monster Vinnie Flying to the left side of the room. VinnieMadness.gif|Monster Vinnie in the middle of the room. SpookyMan.gif|Monster Vinnie Flying to the right side of the room. VinnieMadness3.gif|Monster Vinnie in the right side of the room. Lefttoright.png|(From Left to Right) Monster Vinnie, Vinnie (Fnac 3), Vinnie or Reverse Puppet (fnac 1) and Vinnie (Minigame) Category:Five Nights at Candy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Monsters